Guru's House
Guru's House is a place located on Planet Namek, Dende's great great grandfather guards the Dragon Balls here. Please for the sake of fairness, only 2 characters per user at a time during the tests. The Testing Grounds Here is where you gather the 7 dragon balls. In order to prove you are worthy, you must pass several test to receive the balls. Collect all seven and you can make 3 of the following wishes. *+100 Damage *+100 Speed *+50,000 Zeni *+50,000 max HP *Bring two characters back to life. *Level up 6 times for free. *Instantly gain all transformations of another race. (Can only do this once per character, instantly unlocks all transformations) (Does not unlock legendary transformations) *Gain the ability to mimic another user's signature attack, once per battle. Test One *Kyu Igneel *Elphelt Once again the Elder walked out of his hut with a smile on his face. "How may I help you young ones?" "I need the dragonball to revive my mommy!" Elphelt responds, clearly determined to get the dragonball. "Well that is quite the noble wish. And how old are you little girl?" "I'm actually not quite as old as i look, buuuuuut... I think i am a month old or so." Elphelt responds, and then began to look at the elder for a little bit and said "I'm gonna call you 'Big Green'!" in a happy tone. The Elder chuckled and revealed the Dragon ball from behind him. "Here, it is yours." "Thank you!" Elphelt said to the Elder before saying "You'll be back soon..." to herself. Elphelt then took the dragonball. Elphelt then took a few steps back before then waving, after the elder had blinked once, Elphelt and the dragonball were gone. Halphas Owns The One Star Dragonball Test Two *Delilah Anjin *Aaron Xorous *Felinis *Miri * Toko From the centre of the village out comes a tall Namekian holding a strange looking staff "i will assume you are here for the dragonball?" he looks over each of the people in his vicinity "well i am listening please state why i should hand the ball over to you?" Delilah and Aaron step forward, and they both bow."Well, sir, my friend and I have come here seeking the power of the Dragon balls to revive one of our close friends...." She frowns."She is my best friend, and the Godmother to my son..." A tear rolls down her face."Our good friend Shin, also wants to come back, and we've promised him that we won't fail..." Delilah wipes her tears. "It's okay Delilah, we won't fail." Aaron looks at the Namekian."Our friend Starr has the 4th Star, and Delilah's Godchild Elphelt, who is also Exsu's Daugher, has the 1 Star. Please, help us with our quest." Felinis looked at the two friends, concerned. "I'm here to help them out, in exchange of a little something for my people." Miri appeared to be in her Kuroi Iwa form, she was emitting an uneasy stream of energy, which hand an unpleasant feeling to it - almost as if Miri was trying to express her grief by using Kuroi Iwa. She begins to speak, "I... I am very concerned about my father... Shintaro Shinju Yuji, who died trying to defend the city known as Polisas... I cannot stand wailing at the loss of my father... It is for that reason I am attempting to collect the Dragon Balls, to revive my father... Please..." She asks of the Namekian with sad eyes, and the energy emitted from her form is convincing enough to know that she's telling the truth. Toko looks bewildered "Huh well..." holding some swords and a few floating at his back, he disintegrates them "Well... I dunno these guys, and my dead fhey are resamily I think should stay dead, tting in peace... I'm helping my friend" Toko bows "I'm sorry to put you in a predicament, as I guess you need to choose, he needs them to bring back his home planet and entire race of people... And honestly I need to see him realize his wish to save him from his self, I know you have the ability to sense thoughts and the like, if you need my story and his feel free" The elder shakes his head "i do not care what you wish to use the ball for, if i do not believe you deserve the ball then you will not be making a wish with it no matter how well meaning or good the wish is" he taps his staff on the ground twice and a rock formation emerges in front of each person there "place your hand on this stone and open your mind completely seeing as you may not have understood the nuances of what i asked this may be the best option you will not be able to move or use your power while connected to the rock any not willing to face this challenge may walk away now" Delilah looks at the rock, and then back to the elder."I understand elder." She steps up to it, and puts her hand on it, opening her mind. "Well... if that'll help us bring my father back, then alright..." Miri says, before walking over to the stone and placing her hand on it. Her blue flame on her eye extinguishes, as she closes her eyes to focus on the stone. It all becomes clear now Felinis heard Reason, and saw its arguments. He then proceeded: he went to the stone, placed his hand and extended his mind. Aaron wacthed everyone else place their hands on, and he walked up to it."For Exsu, and Shintaro." He place his hand on it, and his exploding aura faded like a flame going out. "Why not? Not as fun as I thought but eh" Toko puts a hand on the rock "Not as cool as mine" he chuckles. -test done in pm- Everyone regains consciousness they notice their hands are no longer o the rock they are palm up inside the rock a visage of the inquisitors they drop their silhuetes revealing they are duplicates of the people being questioned "there is no fairer judge than oneself they have made their judgements" the silhuetes disappear and they move into the rock the elder strikes the staff to the ground twice and the rocks shatter in Delilah Aaron Felinis and Miri's hand is a spherical rock in Tokos hand is the dragonball "the inquisitors have spoken" Toko owns the 2 star dragonball Ryuko challenges for the 2 Star Dragonball Fight to 1 HP for the 2 star Ball! Avekedo *Health: 1/2,284,375(1/6,372,071) *Speed: 1910(3360 due to SSJ1-4, Kaioken) *Strength: 2114(3272 due to SSJ1-4, Kaioken) *Fatigue: 2000-2000 *Inventory: Combat gloves, Streamlined Combat clothes, Swords*2, Noble Armour. *Effects: Equipment effects(1.3x speed, 1.25x Health, 25% damage resistance) Toko * Health: 1,981,581/2,085,875 * Speed: 1422 (9998) * Strength: 1904 (1570) (Damage: 501,626) * Fatigue: 1261/1275 * Mana: 160,000,000,000 * Inventory: Sword: Bravo, Sword: Spirit, Squishiel, Gauntlets, Tacoman's Crest, Dark Sphere, Streamline * Effects: Speed x7.03125, Damage x15.778125, Strength x1.1, Regen 20%, Resistance 10%, ki resis 20% Silva * Health: 97,575/925,200 * Speed: 676 (1428) * Strength: 926 (1019) * Fatigue: 850 * Mana: 447,528,863,488 * Inventory: Sword, Combat Gloves, Streamline 6x Senzu, Carbuncle's Jewel, Taco's Moral, Baku Cannon * Effects: Speed x1.69, Health x1.2, Strength x1.1, Damage x2.925, Rush 25 Fight to 1hp!!!!! * Turn Order: Avekedo, Toko, Silva *"Let's put this show on the road." Felinis deals 18 kicks to Silva, invokes a barrier, and then puts a potara earing on. (12 hit 183,450 total) * Toko cracks his wrist, "You'll have to hit us a bit harder, Silva isn't a pushover" Aura explodes (Racial Transformations) "And Neither am I, Master of the Fifth Element!" As he says this an aura crown appears around his horn, he smirks at Aaron turns to him and in an instant appears behind him with Bravo on his shoulder and Spirit in hand (Illusion Slash) (5 hit 611,840), he then turns his attention to Felinis, he runs across the ground and then leaps at him "You really ready?" he stops in front of him, gives him a moment, then slashes him 5 times, (4 hit 367,104) leaps back and Squishiel shows up in front of his face, Sachiel's faces split revealing a red core, that then lets of a huge laser! (Sachiel's Cross) (hit 86,377) "You're up Silva!" 611,840 to aaron 453,481 to felinis 269,040 to felinis the rest to the barrier * Silva recovers "Huh, that it? Looks like training is paying off! Baku you ready!" Baku cheers! "LETS GO!" Silva shouts! He runs at Felinis as he recovers from the laser, (Racial Transformation) "RUSH! SPEED! CHARGE! (magic all level 5) he draws his sword as he gets closer "THUNDER!" (Ball Thunder level 5 x5 all miss) Leaping through the explosion Silva unleashes a 18 slash combo (12 hit 603,566) followed by 2 Evil Impulses to blast Felinis away (1 hit), with the distance Silva shouts "BAKU NOW!" Baku appears on his shoulder "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUU!!!!!" it shouts as it opens its mouth and fires 15 massive lasers at Felinis (6 hit 68,782 felinis is stuned). "Don't underestimate me and Baku!" 672,338 damage total * Aaron look at Felinis in pain, being stunned by Baku."STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Tears stream from his eyes, as he pulls out his own potara earring."You two WON'T BE LEAVING HERE WITH THAT DRAGON BALL!" He clips it on, and as Felinis' body flies towards Aaron's in a flash of light, Aaron says."Don't underestimate Felinis and I!" *A flash of light occured. When the light dissipated, a new warrior was standing. "Hey bastards, how's it going?" Avekedo powers up to SSJ1-2-3-4, powers up to Kaioken 20x, then takes his two swords and deals 12 slashes to silva (7 hit 644,175 damage total.(additional slashes who do not find a targets due to to initial targets death shall be redirected to toko). He then takes two senzu beans. * "Now I think you two are taking this waaaaay to seriously, Kick back" He grins, devilishly, a mean aura "...Aaaaaand DANCE!" Toko blazes into Murder Of Blades, hundreds of black spinning blades fill the air as Toko runs at Avekedo, he throws Bravo into the air, and draws Shibo Tenshi it screams with excitment and insanity as it is drawn, Reapers Flurry ,"Crazy Dance!" He leaps around the enemy slashing and spinning and slashing more occasionally vanishing to allow swords rain down onto Avekedo then continue stabbing (19 slashes 17 hit 6,395,731) Toko's blades start spinning around him very close, he becomes a sort of bladed ball, he then rushes at the opponent, upon impact the blades scatter out creating a ball of rotating blades around the fighters, Toko releases a flurry of slashes as the balls blades cave in onto Avekedo "STORM OF BLOWS! heh!" (9 hit 3,385,975) Toko springs back after this, deciding to end the assault here, much to Shibo's protest "So how's it going guys?" he chuckles. Squishiel pops up behind him and fires a suprise Sachiel's Cross (miss) 9,781,706 damage total reduced too 4,270,152 avekado falls * Toko and silva win toko retians the ball Test Three *Silver *Alice Carrol * Monarch * Elphelt A mysterious woman lands on the planet and emerges from the ground with a dragon ball. Silver smiles. " there's the Dragon ball" Silver Lands but notices the woman. "Who are you?" "I'm 18, who are you?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Alice sees 18, and squees with glee."Hi 18!" She says, walking over to her and hugging her. She then pulled out a cookie, and gave it to her."It's been a while! How are Marron and Krillin?" She asks, happily. "I'm good. Just wanted to try these things out for once." Monarch floats down smirking "Well looky here a dragon ball and a tin can" he says directed at 18. "Well I hate to be an issue but that dragon ball is mine so you three had better stay out of my way." He grins as he moves towards the ball Alice looks at Monarch, and clutches her picnic basket in anger. She stands in front of 18, staring him down."I will not allow you to hurt my friend! This women was kind enough to let me live with her, her husband, and their adorable little girl for months on end! Not asking anything in return, I will not let you touch her!" She smirks."But if you insist on fighting...Then so be it.." She smiles quickly, and her tone shifts."But first, how is a spot of tea and some lunch?" She hands out plates, and begins to hand out food to everyone, cookies, senzu puree with fruit juice, and little sandwiches filled with pulled pork. Monarch smirks dropping his plate "I'd rather not dear, I'm a bit busy I have a hot date with a magical dragon and I'd hate to keep him waiting. Now if none of you have any Qualms I will just be taking that lovely trinkit you have there and I will be on my way, no need for a fight if you do want one." He grins "But where'd the fun in that be? Though I will be left with a pile of meat and two sets of scrap metal to clean up." He powers up sending the picnic flying. "So robogirl. Hand me that ball unless you'd rather I take it from you?" A little girl, roughly 2 or 3 feet tall, comes walking before stopping a few meters away from 18 and asks "Can i please have that dragonball? I need to revive my mommy." in a nice and determined tone. 18 walked infront of them both. "So, I'm a tin can is that it? Well I guess I better make a point by breaking another saiyan's pride." She raised her hand began charging her energy. "That last one of you who went up against me, screamed in agony after losing his arms. I'll just have to teach you the same way I taught him." Monarch smirks before appearing behind her at this point fully powered up "Or. I could show you how a strong Saiyan fights. To lose to you that Saiyan must of been pathetic." He fires a big bang attack into her back sending her flying. He smirks. "So anyone else? No? Well I suppose I'll finish this rusty piece of trash off and take her ball." He then sends a swarm of Butterflies off in the direction she flew and many begin flying around him forming the buttershield. Alice uses instant transmission to appear where 18 was about to land, and catches her, and brings out a Senzu Puree."Drink this, you'll feel a lot better afterward..." Alice helps her to her feet, and watches as the butterflies approach."I'm not a fan of insects....And that's all you are, a filthy little insect...Or do you prefer being a putrid monkey?" She looks at him, and then obliterates all of the butterflies with one pulse of her power. She sits down the picnic basket, and unsheathes a deck of playing cards. She pulls out a Black Heart."Hm...I've never been one to gamble...But right now, I've got a winning hand..." The cards hover around her, fueled by magic as her eyes glow a magical black."So Monarch, let's draw..." "Meanie!" Elphelt says and then slaps Monarch in the face as she was right in front of him all the sudden, she then disappeared with another blink and was right next to 18, she asked "Are you okay?" and took out a first aid kit out of nowhere as well. 18's Stats *Health: 1/1,500,000 *Speed: 2000 *Strength: 2000 *Fatigue: N/A *Equipement: N/A *Effects: N/A Monarch's Stats * Health:2,111,200/2,111,200 (4,618,250/4,618,250) * Energy barrier: 49,700 * Speed:1835 (14,863.5) (18,579.375) * Strength:1639 * Fatigue:2325 * Equipment: Cloud Ring, Rapture Canon, Butterfly Crest, Monarchs Garnet * Effects: X4.2654 (X5.33175) ki damage, 3% Bleed, 10% resistence, Takes 16,000 damage a turn, 10% extra fatigue cost Elphelt's Stats *Health: 1/1,344,500 *Speed: 893 (1,421) *Strength: 869 (1,407) (1,547 Yoruame Damage) (1,829 Surasshu Damage) (Sword Damage 2,110) *Fatigue: 1,010/1,100 *Equipment: Lucky Charm every 5 induvidual attacks, There's one attack with a 30% chance to hit, Surasshu Does x1.3 melee damage per shot, has a separate 10 rush count. Per each shot hit, 1% bleed effect that stacks, Yoruame Does 50 damage to enemy fatigue per shot that hits, 10 separate rush count., Candy Cane (Sword) Melee Damage *Effects: Energy Absorbtion, Physical Absorbtion, Energy Restoration. Alice Carrol's Stats * Health: 340,000/340,000 * Speed: 790.2 ( 869.22 ) * Strength: 625 ( 687.5 ) * Fatigue: 305 * Equipment: Pack of Magical Playing Cards ( Dual Swords ) Kaioken Capsule. Streamlined Combat Clothes. * Effects: 50% Regeneration. Silver * Race: Human/Android (Perpetual Energy) * Level: 66 * XP Points: 6,120,202/6,500,000 * Health: 1/693,750 * Speed: 850 * Damage: 753 * Power Level: 85,902,953,525,649,439,057,170 * Equipment: Kio ken capsule sword Edge of Twilight (sword) Fight *Turn Order: Monarch, 18, Elphet, Silver, Alice * Monarch looks at the four of them then notices Elphet has a dragon ball already. "Hmm... Two birds with one stone and all I have to do is destroy you all. Simple enough." He goes SSJ1-4 LSSJ before using Level 5 Max health Level 5 energy barrier Level 5 melee barrier then a normal barrier he then uses 5 (8) butterfly bombardments (Tier 4.5.) (2 hit) he then uses 5 (8) big bang (5 hit) attacks followed by 4 (6) kamehamehas (1 hit) followed by 15 (23) shots from the rapture canon all aimed at 18 and if she dies the target changes to Elphet (15 hit Elphet, no stun) he then eats two senzu beans. 1,499,999 Damage to 18. 460,968.74 Damage to Elphet * Elphelt gets up from the blasts and shakes her head before suddenly crying, she materialized two pistols as a result and started firing wildly at Monarch with Surasshu and Yoruame (10 shots with Surasshu (3 hit 60,357 3% bleed inflicted) and 10 shots with Yoruame (7 hit 119,119 damage and 350 to fatigue )) and then materialized a giant candy cane (materialized sword) and then slashed wildly at him 14 times (8 hit 253,200) before then charging up a cataclysmic burst. 432,676 damage total to barrier * Silver pulls out Edge of Twilight and rushes at monarch Slashing him 5 times (2 hit 33,885) then tosses it up spins in a circle and throw 2 distructo disks (1 hit 37,650) before catching the Edge of Twilight and slashing Monach 3 more times (miss). Silver then uses a power blitz (miss) and 2 high pressure energy waves (1 hit 37,650) and slashes him 7 more times (4 hit 67,770) 101655 melee damage (53,066 to monarch 48,589 to barrier) 75,300 energy damage to barrier * Alice hops forward, and her cards are hovering next to her. "You will NOt touch Elphelt!" She grins evilly. She goes through her Majin Transformations, she actives Human Sage mode. She materializes Streamlined Combat Clothes from the shop, and puts it on, and then black heart cards zip past her, and slice Monarch. ( 20 Dual Sword Slashes 6 hit 92,880 ) * Monarch smirks and brushes dirt off his shoulder. "Cute. Now then. I think I'm done playing with you so time for me to grab that ball I think." He activates Monarchs Ascention Papillons eyes and Dué de Monarchs. He then uses butterfly barrage (hit 524,324) followed by fluttering kingdom on silver (hit 873,873 reduced to 169,424 42,356 to monarch. Silvers is down target switches to elphelt) followed up with 5 (8) tier 4.5 attacks (3 auto dodged 4 hit 2,621,621 reduced too 883,530 elphelt falls target changed to alice) and 5 (8) tier 4 attacks, (8 hit 3,495,495 reduced too 339,999 alice falls))he then uses Monarchs wrath (hit) followed by 5(8) tier 3 (7 hit) attacks then he eats two senzu beans (He first targets silver if he's knocked out the target changes to Elphelt then Alice) not bothering doing all the damage as the dust clears the fighters lay unconscious battered and bruised and within the centre lies the dragonball for monarch to claim, Elphelt wasn't unconscious tho, she was crying and heavily injured. * Monarch wins. He picks up the ball teleports away and teleports back without the ball then he walks up to the crying child with a devilish grin on his face "Now then little girl I believe you have something that belongs to me?" He says laughing as he picks her up by her hair. "Your friends can't help you now so where is the dragon ball?" * Elphelt quite simply continues to cry really really loudly, normally her cry would shake the entire planet by now but she was really really really weak after the beating and she was also bleeding heavily, since Elphelt doesn't know how to ignore pain, she felt it all and it almost paralyzed her. * Monarch slaps her across the face "Little girl the sooner you tell me where the dragon ball is the sooner the pain will stop. I am more than happy to beat you a bit more if you prefer." He then slaps her across the other side of her face and he laughs "Where's my dragon ball little girl?" Bastion Allara owns the 3 star ball Test Four *Zane *Starr Abraxis As the two land on the battle field, a great leader rises with the dragon ball. "You two think you can possibly take this magic away from me?" Starr bows."No sir, we merely wish to borrow this power to bring back two of our close friends, Shintaro and Exsu." He stands up."We would be very grateful and honored to use this power to help those we've lost...Starr's face becomes somber."A little girl, by the name of Elphelt, doesn't know her mother Exsu has left us to otherworld...I couldn't bare seeing her happy tone crushed by this tragic news....Help us, please." He bows again. The man just stands up and frowns. "I am a King, trying to bring back my people. I will not allow you to get in the way of that, even if you are part saiyan. Now stand down and listen to your master!" Starr looks up at King Vegeta and frowns back."Oh are you going to make me? You and what arm- Oh, I'm sorry, they're all DEAD" Starr's eyes become a dark red with glowing black smoke around them. "If you think you can intimidate me, you're wrong peasant. I shall show you the true power of a Saiyan." He said powering up. Starr blinks, unamused, and yawns. "Hey 'King', do you like salad?" Before Vegeta can question what he had just said, Starr appeared in front of him, with Tempus to his throat."Because I'm about to cut up a vegetable" Zane Standing a back to King Vegeta. "We'll be taking that dragon ball now. I dont see you in much of a position to stop us." Zane Looks over his shoulder to look at the king "Well, I guess I'm no position to- screw this I'M THE KING!" He says blasting them both away from him. After the Test Starr walks over to Vegeta's body, and picks up the glittering Dragon Ball. He looks at Zane."I assume you won't have a problem with me holding onto this little gem correct? We have similar objectives, and I don't feel like staining my cloak with your blood if you decide to double cross me, Step Father." He smiles, and then pockets it."Now let's go get the rest of the Dragon Balls, for Exsu and Shin's sake." King Vegeta The Original's (Not the one killed by Freeza) Stats * Health: 0/1,000,000 *Speed: 1500 *Strength: 1750 *Fatigue: 5,000/5,000 *Equipement: Elite Saiyan Armor Resistance from Physical and Energy based attacks, Upgraded Scouter Speed during the enemies turn. 10% of breaking with each Tier 4 or higher attack *Effects: Full-breed Bonus non magic attacks Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria * Health: 1,704,625/1,814,000 * Speed: 1,482 ( 6,934.0172 ) * Strength: 1,516 ( 6,689.672 ) * Fatigue: 228/1,000 * Equipment: Kaioken Capsule, Saiyan Armor ( X1.4 Speed and Strength ) Polarity Cloak ( X1.3 Speed ) Silent Power ( X1.15 Speed and Strength ) Zane Shade * Race: Eternal Dragon/Demon * Level: 50 * Health: 153,062.5/339,000 * Speed: 673 * Strength: 674 * Fatigue: 800 * Power Level: 3,218,121,288,625,217,000 * Equipment: Dragon's Eclipse(Sword) Dragon's Dawn: (Sword) False Dragon Ball The Four Star Ball Battle! *Turn Order: Vegeta, Starr, Zane *Vegeta just smiled and held his hands out to each of them, firing off one Punisher Blast at each of them (Tier 5) (Missed Starr, Hit Zane) before wailing on Starr 17 times (5 hit), then throwing him at Zane (hit). 185,937.5 Damage to Zane. 109,375 Damage to Starr. * Starr stood up, and dusted himself off."Now then, let me tell you why that was terrible.Your posture is sloppy, your energy barely singed my hair, and your punches feel like light brush of my body. Also, what is with your hair? Too much hair gel eh? Let me take care of that for you..." Starr goes through his Saiyan transformations, as well as Demon, and goes into Kaioken. He casts Aeroga Level 10 on himself, and Regeneration Level 10 and fires 5 Chroniton Veil Beams ( Tier 5 ) at Vegeta (4 hit). He then summons Tempus, ( Dual Wielded Ki and Normal Swords and slashes him 12 Times (10 hit). Reduced to 1,000,000 Damage Starr Abraxis Owns the Four Star Dragon Ball Test Five * Dicchio Anjin * Caru Abraxis * Annabelle Allarra The village elder steps out of his home he is rather portly for a namekian and has a smile on as he greets the visitors . "Ah Visitors we don't often get visitors here, welcome to Namek what may I ask brings you too my village?" Dicchio steps forward."Hello Elder, It is an honor to stand before you today.My friend and I would be honored to use the power of the Dragon Ball you possess, to revive my Godmother Exsu, and our friend Shin." He smiles. Caru nods."I was also going to tell you that your planet is beautiful, and I was wondering if you have any birds" Annabelle steps forward as well "I seek the dragonballs out to aid my father, however i also wish to assist Dichhio in his desire to bring back Exsu and shin i suppose we all have similar goals here strangely, so i wish to request the use of your dragonball as well" The elder chuckles to himself "my it is refreshing to see young people like yourselves work selflessly in the goal of helping another" he turns to Caru "you can find Naya robins in the fields due west" he points it out to Caru Dicchio turned, and he saw Caru was gone, along with a streak of smoke and fire going West."Uhh...." He turned to Annabelle, and blushed."H-Hi Annabelle..." His hair became pink, as did his pigments. He looked at the Elder, who was snickering a tad at his appearance. He would sigh. "It guess it is up to the Elder who gets the ball, Anna..." He blushes more. Caru returns with 10 Naya Robins on him. 2 on his head, 3 on each shoulder, and one on each pointer finger."Thank you. These birds are magnificent." The birds whistled Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto. "....Space Hulu?" He asks listening to the tune. Annabelle smiles at Dicchio "yes i do believe you are correct Di, at least we all have similar goals" She turns to the elder "so who do you believe should recieve the ball?" The elder chuckles again reaching behind himself revealing the ball and placing it on the floor between the 3 "you each are here for selfless purposes i cannot fairly choose between you however i feel if you are able to agree amongst yourselves then you will have your answer" Dicchio walks over to the ball, and picks it up. He walks back over to Annabelle and Caru."Well...I personally wanted to hold onto it...." Caru smiles."Annabelle, I think Dicchio should hold onto it. What do you think?" "well naturally i wanted the ball for my own reasons i wanted to bring back my mother, but naturally i wouldnt step on your wish i know what exsu meant to you guys and moeru but....." for a brief second she looks oddly uncomposed but its for a second at most "if i took the ball i could get both of our wishes granted, please Di i'm asking you to trust me you know i wouldnt lie to you" Dicchio's eyes look at Annabelle, and down to the Dragon ball, and his coloration was going between a dark blue, showing restraint , depression, and sadness, and to a bright pink, for love, friendship, and compassion."I...I...." He looks up at her."Annabelle...My group already has 2 of the balls...." Tears roll down his face."I don't want to wait another day for Exsu to come back...But If you would join us, we could find them together....Maybe get closer..." His hair glows a bright pink. He looks up at her, and wipes his tears."I can help you wish to bring your mother back...I'm asking you to trust me...You know I wouldn't lie to you..." Caru and the birds eat popcorn in the background."This is like a Soap Opera, if it were cute and less steamy." the birds hum in agreement. Annabelle looks conflicted and for the first time Dicchio sees her normal confidence jsut drop she looks down ".... my mom is dead because of me because i was born mom died" tears are slowly trickling down her cheek as she tries to fight them but fails "do you have any idea how it feels to know i did that, to hear dad cry at night when he remembers her.... i just want mommy i just want to fix what i caused" Dicchio drops to his knees, and his colors become a dark, and depressing blue. Tears are rolling down him, and onto the ground sadly. He holds the ball up to her, shaking."I'd rather lose respect from everyone else...Than lose you..." His voice wasn't shaking, but it was sad. Caru sighs, and reaches over and yanks the ball out of Dicchio's hands."We came here for the ball, and we are taking it, not matter who we hurt in the process Dicchio." Dicchio's coloration becomes a dark blood red with his hair flowing up like fire."Give her the FUCKING BALL!" He would yell, sending a fist into his stomach at lightning speed, and a sonic boom of flames sending Caru flying into the water. His flames died down, and they returned to his normal brown. He catches the ball without looking, and continues to look down."If you still want it, I want you to have it.." He holds it out to her. Annabelle looks up at him her tears are violet "Dicchio i'm sorry i-i never meant ot make you sad and angry i never expected any of this" she reluctantly takes the ball then suddenly kisses Dicchio on the lips she has a faint smile as she pulls away "thank you Dicchio" as she smiles Dicchio notices something a faint outline of a woman stood behind her though most of her features arent there she is smiling Annabelle blinks of clearly not liking being in this state nor forcing dicchio to be in it The elder puts his hand on Dicchios shoulder "it is very noble to be willing to be so open towards someone" he begins walking back to the village "good luck with her young warrior and i hope you see your godmother soon" Bastion Allara owns the 5 star ball Test Six *Halphas Samael *Orcus Samael Baby's Stats *Health: 0/1,000,000 *Speed: 3843.75 *Strength: 3856.25 *Fatigue: 2,640/3000 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Saiyan Body: Gain 3 Saiyan transformations. Halphas Stats *Health: 2,996,500/2,996,500 (4,135,170/4,135,170) *Speed: 1,713 (2672.28) (5291.7125) (5767.966625) *Strength: 1,712 (2054.4) (5738.85) (6255.3465) *Fatigue: 2,725 (1592/3270) *Equipment: Kuragai Akuma: Abisu scythe that harnesses the powers of Darkness to help out Hokus in battle. It's inner power is unknown for now and deals 225% more damage for Hokus when he strikes with it. For every strike that hits, grants a 1% increase in stats until the end of his next turn, Earth Ring Strength by 30% when equiped as the main flame and a 10% chance at stunning the enemy with every 5 connected hits., Chaos Aura increase in speed and 15% increase in Health. All Chaos attacks deal 15% more damage., Limbo Successor Armor the level of every available spell., Hellfire Ring attacks become fire based (deal 1.3x Damage, for every 5 attacks, has a 25% chance to burn the enemy for 5% for 5 turns, stacks with itself 3 times) *Effects: 9% Stat Increase Orcus Stats *Health: 1,653,000/1,653,000 (1,589,743.75/2,148,900) *Speed: 1,120 (1680) (2520 With Voidal Kusarigam) *Strength: 1,122 *Fatigue: 1400 *Equipment: Great Voidal Flames:Melee Strength*18.75 (Sword + Combat Gloves) Damage, attacks twice per Rush Count, cannot be dual-wielded, combat gloves do not apply, counts as Voidal Ability, deals Voidal Damage (ignores all resistance and barriers, unless they apply to all damage)Ranged Strength*15 Damage, has own Rush Count of 20, cannot be used with guns/railguns, counts as Voidal Ability, deals Voidal Damage (ignores all resistance and barriers, unless they apply to all damage)Voidal Kusarigama x1.5 while attacking with it, deals x25 Strength Stat as damageOblivion Frame x1.5, Health x1.3 InstalledOblivion Ring attacks deal 1.25x more damageVoidal Robes Resistance from all attacksShroud speed multiplied by x0.8 when they are attacking Get the Ball *Turn Order: Baby, Orcus, Halphas *Baby begins to laugh at Halphas and Orcus."Look at these little demons, they're so cute, flaunting their power like they are any match for me heheheheheheh..." He continues laughing maniacally, and then gets a serious tone shift."Let's see what I can do to these little winged creatures...So pathetic...." He goes through his Super Saiyan Transformation, and his Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. He grows to become a Great Ape, and his voice pounds through the area."The Tuffle Race with no longer be diminished by filthy Half-Breeds!" He charges, and Launches 3 Revenge Death Balls at Halphas (1 hit), and 2 at Orcus (1 hit). He fires 5 Planet Bursts at Halphas (4 hit), and 5 Energy Balls at Orcus (4 hit), before punching them both twice (1 hit Halphas 1hit Orcus), and using Solar Flare on Halphas (miss). 1,099,031.25 to Halphas, 559,156.25 to Orcus *Orcus and Halphas decide to attack him together, Both going in to with their weapons ready, Halphas transforms and casts Aeroga Level 10, Speed and Damage Boost Level 5, and slashes at Baby 13 times (9 hit), before casting Blind Level 10 (hit), Gravity Level 5 (hit), Dark Slice Level 10 (hit), and Holy Level 20 (miss). Orcus follows through right after this with 20 slashes (7 hit) from his Kusarigama, and firing off 20 Great Voidal Flames (9 hit). Reduced to 1,000,000 Damage Halphas and Orcus own the 6 Star Ball Test Seven *Bastion Allara *Ryuko * Silva * Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria Super 17's Stats *Health: 2,000,000/2,000,000 *Speed: 4000 *Strength: 4000 *Fatigue: N/A *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Energy Absorbtion all energy related attacks and gains 1/10 of the opponents Strength skill added to his for each. 1% Bleed Effect [Lasts until battle ends (Due to Ryuko's Azure Grimoire) Ryuko *Health: 1,535,000/1,535,000 (1,842,000/1,842,000) *Speed: 1,126 (1,876) (2,364 Sword Speed) *Strength: 1,119 (1,398) (1,747 Gun Damage (Not counting the military rail cannon bonus damage)) (2,517 Melee Damage "Without Swords (ala Ki whips)") (7,276 Sword Damage) *Fatigue: 1,700/1,700 *Equipment: Centauri Imperium "Blademaster" Combat Gloves Damage, Further x1.25 Speed and Damage when using swords, counts as Combat Gloves, Seth's Auto-Targeting System Gun Damage, Gun attacks have a 10% chance to inflict -2% HP bleed effect that lasts 2 turns, stacks with itself infinitely, Senketsu as clothing, stacks with frames. Transformations give x1.5 more stats, Azure Grimoire HP, Speed and Damage by x1.2 as well as causing a constant 1% bleed effect on the opponent, Scissor Blade -Fukuno- hit with this sword causes a 50% chance for a 1% bleed effect that stacks, x1.7 melee damage, Scissor Blade -Shitateya- hit with this sword drains 1.5% fatigue from the opponent and gives ryuko said fatigue, x1.7 melee damage, Lifefiber Sneakers Speed as well as increasing melee damage by x1.2, Rage Ring damage by x1.1 for every 100k damage done to Ryuko *Effects: Energy Absorbtion every dodged energy attack, absorb 0.5 speed. Starr Abraxis' Stats * Health - 1,814,000/1,814,000 * Speed - 1,482 ( 6,934.0172) * Strength - 1,516 ( 6,689.672 ) * Fatigue - 436/1,000 * Equipment - Saiyan Armor ( X1.4 Speed and Strength. ) Polarity Cloak ( X1.3 Speed ) Silent Power (X1.15 Speed and Strength ) Liz and Patty ( 30 Shots. X1.5 Strength ) Chroniton Bow ( 10 Arrows. X1.75 Damage ) Kaioken Capsule * Effects - N/A Bastion Allara's stats * Health: 2,804,394/2,804,394 * Speed: 3825 * Strength: 3825 * Fatigue: 3500/3500 * Equipment: Excalibur blade of salvation (25x strength has damage has 2% chance to cause 5% bleed per hit) potentia reinforced combat body (1.4x all stats) silenced power (1.15x speed and strength) core resonance blasters (own rush count of 15 does 15x strength as damage if at least 5 hit has 10% chanc eto stun and cause 5% bleed) ancient martial arts gloves (1.7x melee and ki damage), potentia self repair unit (25% regen) ring of storm flame (costs 50 fatigue and 1 rush count to activate gives 1.5x damage multiplier) * effects: physical and energy absorb, energy restoration, forced merge Silva Asakara's Stats * Health: 907,200/907,200 * Speed: 714 (1207) * Strength: 714 * Fatigue: 700 * Equipment: Streamlined, gloves, sword, x6 senzu, carbuncles jewel * Effects: x1.69 speed, x1.2 health Fight *Turn Order: Starr, Bastion, super 17, ryuko, silva * Starr looks at Super 17, and then to Bastion."I don't really see how he is Super, what do you think Bastion?" He goes through SSJ-4, Demon transformations, and uses Kaioken. He casts Aeroga Level 10 on himself, then summons Tempus the Chroniton Sword. ( Ki Sword Dual Wielded with Regular Sword ) He slashes him 19 times.(14 hit 2,809,380) He fires 10 Arrows from the Chroniton Bow. (6 hit 702,345) 3,511,725 reduced to 2,000,000 super 17 is unceramoniously destroyed Ball allocation determined via vote and tie breaker Starr obliterated Super 17 with his final attack, and watched the ball roll to the floor. He walks over and picks it up, and then looks at Bastion with a serious and dark frown."Tell Monarch I'm coming for him." He vanishes. Starr owns the 7 star ball